Taut
by moodiful819
Summary: Kakashi didn't know he'd end up flirting with his former student, but then again, she didn't know the sales tag was still on her dress. Kakasaku. Lime.


Inspired by a scene in the manga "Kiss" by Matsumoto Tomo (same person who did Beauty is a Beast). I actually really like the series. It's very sleek for a shoujo and is a very sensual read, well worth the time. Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or the scene from Kiss that this was inspired by.

* * *

><p><strong>Taut<strong>  
><em>by moodiful819<em>

.

.

.

For a brief second, the impropriety of the situation floated over his mind.

It was Tuesday, Single's Night at the bar. His being there was by chance; he'd completely forgotten that it was Single's Night. His running into her was also by chance.

Sakura. With a lithe figure and confident back, she was no longer the little girl he remembered babysitting; however, she wasn't a full-grown woman just yet—at least, not with those coltish legs. If memory served correctly, she was only 19 this year—freshly-turned too—and with her lounging at the bar like she belonged there, he had half a mind to ask her what she was doing here.

_It's dangerous right now, you know. Nighttime is when the darkness comes out to play. Shouldn't you be in bed, young lady?_

The words never came though. He thought they didn't have to. His presence was usually enough to get the point across without him ever opening his mouth, but his aura at her back did nothing to deter her. In fact, she relaxed into it slightly as if she had expected it all along. Maybe she had.

In a distinctly womanly move, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face him. "Hi Kakashi-sensei."

Her voice held none of the shame, the guilt an under-aged drinker caught in the act should have. Though he knew he shouldn't talk—he had his first drink when he was fourteen—drinking restrictions weren't as stringent back then as they were now and she should definitely not have been there.

But there she was in front of him, chatting up to the tender who fixed her drink. What was more; she was meeting his gaze with an air of confidence. In the back of his mind, he wonder if being Tsunade's apprentice and learning to drink with her was what gave her this golden ticket into bars and that smug look on her face. His hands itched to wipe it off, but he wisely kept them down. Not because she could easily wipe the floor with him given half a chance, but because there was bigger danger afoot. Her easy gaze was an invitation to danger, and if he wasn't careful, things could turn ugly fast.

When his gaze didn't move, her smile skirted a bit higher like the hem of the little red dress she wore when she shifted her legs. "It's a friend's birthday. We're celebrating," she explained over the din of the music playing on the speakers. From the main floor, they could feel the heated, predatory glances aimed at her and she leaned up, raising her glass with a conspiratorial eye.

"How about you protect me for the night and drink with your old student?"

Her tone was husky, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and perhaps unwisely, Kakashi agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Her friends were terrible people<em>, he decided.

Not only did they end up ditching her somewhere in the party, but they didn't tell her about the sales tag still hanging on the back of her dress.

It was now hours since he'd run into her and from the corner of his eye, he watched the bartender remove their (7th? 9th? Nth?) bottle of shochu from the countertop. They were sufficiently drunk at this point, but they could still do more if they wanted to. If anything, Kakashi was impressed with Sakura's tolerance. Every bottle they had was as big as his forearm, but where he was suffering from a slowly loosening grip of his reserve and half-lidded eyes with his mask pooled around his neck for easier breathing, Sakura looked as fresh as a daisy, if not a bit flushed.

A short laugh dragged Kakashi's eyes slowly up to where Sakura was chatting with two men. At this point, the only people at the bar were either the regulars, the guys who couldn't get a date, or the vultures. These two fell into the last category, but at the very least, they looked a bit more her age.

He didn't know why, but that irritated him. Almost as irritating as the fact that they looked ready to jump her right there, and the fact that she didn't seem to be paying that fact any mind.

"Your dress still has the tag on the back," Kakashi interrupted, gaze still heavy and words coming out a bit more slurred than he meant them to.

While the two male figures seemed affronted at the interruption, Sakura didn't seem to mind, muttering a quick thanks as she turned around. Gathering up the pink locks on her head that fell just past her shoulders, she pushed them up against her head and held her neck out in invitation.

Hovering just over the base of her neck, the white tag gleamed out as bright as the sun.

Patiently, she waited for the task of removal to be done. The two boys tapped their feet impatiently. With her chin tucked to her chest, she wouldn't be talking until he was done either, and from across the room, he could feel the envious heated looks on the young medic as well. A roll of her head sent the tag bouncing over the point between her shoulder blades.

Leaning down, he caught it between his teeth.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was the liquor she had plied into him all night, or the urge to simply rip the heads off all the annoying men that night was becoming too great, but he did and in retrospect, it probably should've been more of a bad idea in his head than what his brain told him.

In any event, all the men in the bar were staring at him. He couldn't blame them. He was ripping the tag of the pretty little red dress off his pretty little pink-haired former student; to say it wasn't a sensual act was to not know human sexuality at all. What was more, the act brought him into an intimate position with her and every breath he took drank in the smell of her perfume and the faint underlying headiness that came from female company.

Sakura, to her credit, didn't breathe a sound. She couldn't have been blind to what was happening. At the very least, she had to know he wasn't using his hands to take off the tag, and it was that silence that let his teeth get a better grip on the tiny white tag.

His fingers gripped the edge of the bar as his left hand held onto her arm, caging her and trapping her to him. His shoulders tensed under his vest; he was becoming more animal than man, and he could sense the men shrinking away from the scene. Even the two vultures were in the process of making themselves scarce, and he smiled around the tag as the thought stroked his alpha-male ego tenderly.

Gently gripping onto her arm, Kakashi refocused on the task at hand. There was no good in keeping a lady waiting, and he leaned into her back, nose catching the faintest hint of the soap she used, before he arced his head and strung his back as tight as a piano wire.

Half-pushing, half-pulling her, he tugged at the small bit of paper in his mouth. Blood roared angrily in his head, rushing as forcefully as a wave. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was just because of the alcohol as his breath came out in heavy pants around the paper, tongue idly flicking at the bulky, offending thing in tight focused motions. Between them, the plastic tie was strung as taut as the veins in his neck and briefly, he wondered what kind of picture this was making.

Regardless, he kept going. He was already this far into the hole and the alcohol was making his control a bit shaky. Still pulling, he applied more pressure against her arm as his eye fell to the point between her shoulders and the rhythmic shifting of the muscles underneath her skin.

Gritting his teeth, he shifted his hips closer as he leaned his head back. Underneath his hand, the warmth of her skin made his palms itch. His cheeks were feeling hotter too and he knew it wasn't just because of the alcohol. His gut was clenching as his mind suddenly became painfully aware of everything about her. Beneath his skin, his blood boiled in his veins.

With a touch more pressure and a locking of his jaw, Kakashi pulled back, pushing Sakura to bend nearly in half; the plastic tie tugged angrily against his teeth, lashing at the tip of his tongue. With a mere flick of his head, a sudden audible snap echoed between them.

Breathless, they fell apart from each, Sakura straightening with a deep moan as Kakashi leaned against the counter. In his mouth, the tag dangled uselessly from its plastic chain, caught by the plastic knob that had put it on Sakura's dress in the first place.

Turning back, Sakura locked gazes with him. Her face was flushed, vibrant green eyes swimming slightly as she tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling out the knots. Still sagging against the counter, Kakashi caught his breath as every exhale sent the tag fluttering and bumping against his chin, his saliva gleaming in the yellowed light like morning dew.

For a minute, neither spoke, both just staring at each other as they grappled with what had just happened. Absentmindedly, Sakura shifted her legs and he watched the brush of skin on skin with a heat that made them shudder and an appetite that Kakashi didn't know he had.

Slowly, he dragged his gaze up her tightly-enclosed body before pausing at her lips swollen from her teeth. As she caught her lower lip between her teeth once more, he absentmindedly licked his own in an action as intimate as a kiss before catching her eyes once more, electricity lancing their systems.

By now, the bar had forgotten about the two. Aside from a few not-so discreet glances, it was as if they didn't exist at all and the noise level soon eclipsed the sounds of their roaring blood vessels. For them though, everything was still clear as day and they held each other's gaze a little bit longer.

Briefly, their eyes flicked to the tag before meeting again, both carrying the same dazed bewilderment as they tried to put into words what had just happened.

One thing was for certain though. Somehow, some way, there had been a distinct change in their little exchange. She had felt it, and meeting Kakashi's gaze, he seemed to have felt it too and it lay between them in a blazing fire. No matter how fleetingly it was, he had controlled her. For a brief second, Kakashi had owned her body and soul.

Idly, she watched him take the tag from his mouth, a trail of saliva following his finger as he placed it on the wooden countertop. Immediately, a memory of his tongue playing against the plastic came to her mind, reverberations rattling into her skin once more, sending shivers down her spine.

Face flushing, Kakashi's image blurred as her eyes glazed over and she felt her breathing hitch as she imagined those same sensations lower on her body.

* * *

><p><strong>My little cock-tease for February's update. Hate it? Love it? Wanna rip off its clothes and screw it? Let me know what you thought with a review!<strong>


End file.
